


a skeleton to lean upon (grab yourself a neighbor's)

by SoloChaos



Series: dearly beloved [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brainwashing, Creepy, Cults, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s okay. You don't have to think. I’m here for you now. I’m here for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a skeleton to lean upon (grab yourself a neighbor's)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like fifteen minutes but like cult AUs cool.

"Tyler, I just don’t think–"

 

 

"Shh." Tyler places a finger on his lips. "It’s okay. You don't have to think. I’m here for you now. I’m here for you."

 

"He was _crying,_ Tyler, he–"

 

"He wasn’t strong enough," Tyler says quietly, soothingly. "It was more humane than letting him go back. Don’t you remember what it was like out there?"

 

Josh shudders, resting his head on Tyler’s chest. "Yes," he murmurs. It was loud, full of confusion and chaos. People got sick, and they died all the time. Worst of all, Tyler wasn’t there.

 

"And are you glad that I helped you?" Tyler asks, carding his fingers through Josh’s hair.

 

Josh nods. "Yes."

 

"And you know that the decisions I make are all in the best interest of our cause?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good." Tyler rubs his back. "That’s all you need to know, Josh. I am the leader, and you are my second in command." He kisses the top of Josh’s head. "Everyone else that has joined the cause answers to you. But remember: I am Enlightened, and you cannot doubt the decisions I make." He kisses Josh’s head again. "But you are remarkable, Josh. You are so close to being as knowing as I am, and you aren’t even Enlightened. You are truly special."

 

The last bit has Josh feels warm all over his body. He pushes back all of the nagging little voices in his mind. They’re the quietest Josh can remember them being in a long while, and Josh knows it’s because of Tyler’s presence. Tyler’s presence, the presence of one of the rare Enlightened Ones, has a relaxing effect on everyone.

 

"I’m going to miss him," Josh admits, voice slightly muffled by Tyler’s chest.

 

He can practically hear Tyler frown. "Why?"

 

"He gave me cookies sometimes. And he had a nice smile."

 

"You are so shallow," Tyler says, sounding disapproving. "Are you so easily bribed by sweets and pretty faces?"

 

Josh quickly shakes his head. "No, no, of course not!"

 

"You have no need to lie to me, Josh," Tyler says quietly. "You are not yet Enlightened. Your pettiness is excusable."

 

"But Tyler, I should know that there is far much more than–"

 

Tyler’s body moves with what Josh assumes to be a shake of the head. "No," he says. "Do not blame yourself. We cannot hold a beast accountable for its sins, for it cannot comprehend them. We cannot hold you accountable for your superficiality, for you do not yet fully understand how to peer beneath the surface."

 

And of course, Tyler is perfectly logical, making Josh feel like a fool.

 

"Sorry," he murmurs.

 

"For what?" Tyler asks, sounding genuinely perplexed.

 

"Sorry that I’m not, y’know." He shrugs. It’s easier that they’re not facing each other. "Enlightened. I must be so boring for you."

 

"No, no, no. You cannot think like that," Tyler says quickly, pushing his finger under Josh’s chin and making it so their eyes can meet. "You are so incredibly valuable to me. And you are so, so brilliant. I know you will be Enlightened one day. How could you not be? You are the most worthy person who I have ever met." He slides a hand up Josh’s shirt. "Let me show you how worthy you are."

 

Josh shivers. He doesn’t have a word for what Tyler does to him, but he thinks it’s one of those things that should be left unnamed.

 

"Okay," he whispers.

 

"If you’d like, we could hold a small memorial for your friend tomorrow," Tyler offers as he slides off Josh’s shirt.

 

Josh shakes his head. "He wasn’t my friend. And no, no memorial. He wasn’t worthy enough for the cause, so he’s not worthy of a memorial."

 

Tyler smiles, sweet and sultry, and he whispers, "That’s my boy," into Josh’s neck.


End file.
